Problem: Convert the following equation from point slope to slope intercept form. In other words, if the equation is rewritten to look like $y = mx + b$, what are the values of $m$ and $b$ ? $y + 5 = 3(x + 1)$
Answer: Distribute the $3$ in the $3(x + 1)$ term on the right. $y + 5 = {3x + 3}$ Isolate the y term on the left by subtracting $5$ from both sides. $y = 3x + 3 - 5$ Combine the constant terms on the right. $y = 3x - 2$ The equation is now in slope-intercept form, with a slope of $3$ and a y-intercept of $-2$.